(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to briefs for a man, which are not accompanied by pain or feeling of physical disorder during the use. Also it relates to briefs for a man, which can be used comfortably.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are briefs or trunks as underwear for a lower half of a body for a man in the prior art. However, these have defects as follows.
In briefs in the prior art in similar manner to underwear for a woman, there is insufficient space. Therefore during use, pubic hair, testicle and a penis are enclosed in a narrow space within the briefs while they are pushed toward the abdomen. This condition is liable to produce a feeling of physical disorder in the user. During the use of briefs in the prior art, since there is too little, it is difficult to move the location of a pubic region. Even if the location of the pubic region can be moved, the state is not changed that the pubic region is pushed and enclosed in the briefs. Therefore a feeling of physical disorder cannot be eliminated.
On the other hand, in trunks, the air draft is good during the use. However, during the use, a cuticle of a testicle is liable to adhere closely to the inside of a thigh. Therefore also during the use of trunks, there is feeling of physical disorder. In order to eliminate this feeling of physical disorder, during driving or in the presence of other people, it may be possible that while legs are opened the adhering is released or the location of the pubic region is changed. However, it is difficult to conduct such action during driving, because of interference with driving. Also it is difficult to conduct such action in the presence of other people, because of embarrassment.
Both in briefs and in trunks, during the use, such state may occur that a part of a testicle is caught in a gap between a thigh and a thigh passing hole 4. In this case, pain or feeling of physical disorder is liable to occur when a man sits down or during driving (refer to FIGS. 1 to 4).
For example, in briefs in the prior art, since the space to enclose the pubic region is narrow, use of slightly larger briefs may be considered. However, use of such slightly larger briefs is liable to be accompanied by the above-mentioned results.
Also during the use of trunks, a cuticle of a testicle may adhere closely to a thigh due to sweat or the like. Or during the use of trunks, in similar manner to briefs, a testicle may be held between a cloth material part enveloping the groin (root of legs) position of the trunks and a thigh. In such a case, the user is liable to be subjected to pain or feeling of physical disorder when he sits down or during driving.
Patience with such pain or feeling of physical disorder is not preferable because it causes disturbance of driving or of work.